warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Vernichtung
http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Calipsian_Hordes#The_Bones I have a feeling you'll like the latest editon to the Feral Legions, this ones DEFFINANTLY going into the Co-Lab.T42 (talk) 04:44, July 16, 2013 (UTC) hey im on, just didnt see you there, call back plz thx Sahron (talk) 23:47, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Yo guess who?! LOL Hey Kyky told me dat you were the one to go to when you need pics in teh info box, i madez a chaptah and idk how to get the pic in. the pic is http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Judge.jpg and da pag is http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dread_Lords thnkz in advance! Torrent66 (talk) 21:58, July 30, 2013 (UTC) oopz almost fergot ;3 ahh purrrrfectz! Hey Ghost, just wanted to tell you we all miss you here. Can't wait till you decide to come back and liven up the Chatrooms and tell me all my ideas i came up with in your absence are bad! (Seriously I've had some horrid ideas and desperatly need to be yelled at for them, not by Imposter though hes always "right" and thats no fun) ;J T42 (talk) 07:58, August 10, 2013 (UTC) So now what's going on? Lol I'm back but your missing. lives so boring now...Plaguenumber3 (talk) 08:11, August 10, 2013 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= He's doing what? Yeah, this ain't happening. }} No..*Laughs* no hes not. Sadness eclipses Happiness 13:06, August 23, 2013 (UTC) gost...chatT42 (talk) 06:03, September 2, 2013 (UTC) i got back from the store and found you were gone, but ok... 1) what you said, yea but these are doors into the webway, all he's trying to do is move his door so he can get into a diffrent hall, he doesn't want the same hall and i'm not saying it would work and that Luvt thus is a big hero saving the universe from having Necron able to access the webway unhindered while also being able to rub it in their face. i'm saying he stopped an experiment towards that end. and 2) http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Webway#Imperial_Webway and http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Webway#Uses if the Tech priests of mars could figure it out it must not be that hard. As those tards act like turning a wrench is some grand holy mystery that must be kept secret... and just so i don't sound hypocritical i like Dark mechanicus regular can suck it and yes i read it the emperor has to act as the shielding in their version but still retards who make a monkey with a wrench look like a rocket surgen could do it. reading all that my current theory is that the reason the Necron "can't" make their own Dolmen gates is that they can't figure out how to build psychic shielding, they have no psychers and those pillar things of the C'tan are also a bit of a mystery to em. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 08:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ghost,Dynasty#Key_of_Eternity I Just Made This and i wanted some input from you. For one IDK about the Eldar's name, i just sort of made it up on the spot and didn't know if it felt right. Second i know there are Eldar who get obsessed with certain paths and what not...so would a Eldar theif be acceptable? And three....so long as he's not NCF we should totally make this guy, someone who just goes around the Webway and galaxy stealing shit for the heck of it. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 09:44, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Berheven Jirlis' new chapter, Hearts of gold can still be Broken (since it doesn't want to link directly to the chapter). I think i out did myself with this bit but it could be the "i'm about to pass out" taking effect well anywaysgive me some feedback...and possibly some other thoughts about things i should do with this guy....for some reason i am really liking him. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 11:01, September 22, 2013 (UTC) HHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST42 (talk) 22:39, September 25, 2013 (UTC)(git on da chat!) hey its me swag do u mind coming to commutiy central plz? http://www.dailyfailcenter.com/115981 just for you Plaguenumber3 (talk) 04:39, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure, but why? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:19, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Lol Carl banned me from chat...apparently I was offending pokemon, he seems to think that a pikachu is better than a jesus-mon. And oh yes I'm not letting this up, Cuz if he finds this offensive he should meet the homosexual digimon loving atheist I work with. ;) Though it does irk me that I got chat banned for possibly my weakest offense...the off hand comments Ork and I throw for fun are much worse. Sincerely from a crazed Admech. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 20:42, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *Vernichtung But yeah Supah *Dark Eldar *Derkallen *Dark Hybrid *DDD *Also Also *In the Black Crusade game *Plague is hosting *Luvt is gonna appear *and rustle bitches *12:08 Supahbadmarine Sweet! *12:08 Vernichtung God *I hope we don't have to fight him *I don't think that would end well *When I said yus *to allow Plague *to use Luvt *he just broke out in laughter *and started to cackle *I was like OH GOD WHAT'S HE GONNA DO? *... *Supah? *12:12 Supahbadmarine Sorry. *Vernichtung But yus *Luvt shall appear *and I am le fearful *I DON'T want to fight that *and nowing how much of a PISSY FAGHET he can be *It's gonna happen *MY RENEGADE WILL DIE *Cries* *12:14 Supahbadmarine Karma is a bitch. *12:14 Vernichtung Yeah *We've got a Psyker *a Crazy Khornate *Who may or may not *be a SM *I don't think he is *He wears power armor *but *Not sure *The Psyker is just a Psyker *I'm just a Renegade Guardsmen *THAT *TEAM *CAN NOT BE PREPARED *FOR THE RUSTLES *Supahbadmarine Luvt is going to own you. *12:16 Vernichtung Yeah *Hardcore *The Pskyer will try to mind fuck him *Luvt will go LOLNOPE.JPG *Mind fuck him back *I'll try to close in stealthy with my sword *Luvt will just be like HA NO *Stab slice *One-shot with the Husk blade *The Khornate will charge him *Luvt will just dance around him lelzying *12:17 Supahbadmarine Ghost *12:17 Vernichtung I'M SCARED *12:17 Supahbadmarine How can you know so little of your own creation. *12:17 Vernichtung I know PLENTY *ABOUT MY CREATION *12:18 Supahbadmarine He'll send a super powered henchman to deal with you, and when your group kills it, it will have a Black Hole Genrator attached to a heart rate monitor. *12:18 Vernichtung I know... *It will be sad-day for me.... *Oh god I can imagine the rustles I will have *12:19 Supahbadmarine Amd the rustles Plague will reap. *12:19 Vernichtung I know *OH GOD *THE THRALL OF SUFFERING *THAT'S WHAT HE'LL SEND *OH GOD *GAME OVER MAN *GAME OVER *I *What we would need... *is some type of device *that removes psychic abilities *so that Luvt can't use his foresight.... *but HE'S STILL FAST *AND A SCOURGE *Fuck... *Oh god I don't even know what Plague *12:20 Supahbadmarine You need to use the Inquisition approach. *12:20 Vernichtung plans on doing *Exterminatus? *BUT THAT'S THE PROBLEM *I WON'T KNOW WHEN HE'S COMING *OR HOW *12:20 Supahbadmarine Yep. Whatever setting you're on, just blow it all up. *12:21 Vernichtung but that's the thing *We've been on two different planets *ALSO *For Supah *I got even more badass *I infilitrated *a necron city *and *I jumped off a building, a AdMech tower *and slid down it's side *with my chain aces *Like a badass *12:21 Supahbadmarine Damn! *That's some hollywood shit. *12:22 Vernichtung but I don't know how we are gonna deal with Luvt.... *The Khornate will just charge him *and that's a bad idea.... *We can't sneak up on him *SO SCREWED *Bah *I don't think Luvt's equipment and Scourgeness *12:22 Supahbadmarine Anyway the only possible way you are beating Luvt is if you go to extremes. Make a contract with a Tzeentchian Daemon. Then you might have a .0000000000001% chance of survival. *12:22 Vernichtung is even in *the Core Book *So *We might only see him *or hear o fhim *and not actually fight him *Since DE weapons aren't in the corebook *So they won't have stats *12:23 Supahbadmarine Very lucky. *12:23 Vernichtung Yus *But Dark Eldar *are in the book *So *Let me check *Vernichtung FUCK *THERE ARE INCUBUS *AND KABALITE WARRIORS *IN THIS GAME *LUVT WILL SEND HIS INCUBI AGAINST US Thank you one and all for your wonderful suggestions.... (oh and don't worry there is somewhere in the books a full DE unit list section i just need to figure out where) Plaguenumber3 (talk) 09:03, November 12, 2013 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQrRg3LtjXY ^ i feel like that raptor right now, cuz i just found out where the DE are in the rule books...having trouble finding the Scourges...but that's just a matter of time. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 09:28, November 12, 2013 (UTC) and i found the Scourges....and lolz you can actually already play as a dark eldar Kabalitte warrior...if you want me to link the book to you...next charecter you make could possibly be that. but until then ^_^ Plaguenumber3 (talk) 09:46, November 12, 2013 (UTC) GOST, WTF IS Mark IX Ultra? Is it a gun, sword? Pretty Bauble? WHAT IS EEET?! lel ghost...i got the urge to just check this and i found the funnies shit... Dark Eldar (basic) weapons are weaker than regular eldar ones: most notably the Splinter-rifle and the shuriken catapult of the guardians. Splinter Rifle† range 80m/240m maxium ROF S/3/5 crunch damage 1d10+2 AP: 3 Clip size: 200 Relode time: 2 full turns, special qualities: Toxic (targets suffer damage over time) Shuriken Catapult (60m/180m maxium); ROF S/3/10; Damage 1d10+4 R; Pen 6; Clip 100; Reload 2 Full; Reliable (aka the gun will never jam) based off the RP stat-lines the Kabalitte warriors are slightly better than their eldar guardian counter parts but it's still lolzy cuz until you get into the realm of lance weapons and close combat weaponry the eldar weapons due mostly to ROF and armor penetration are better. and just for a lelzy comparision here his the average Necron Gauss Flayer Gauss Flayer (Basic; (100m/300m max); 1d10+8 E; Pen 3; S/2/—; Clip —; Reload —; Gauss), there are some obvious advantages such as no reload and gauss meaning it can score a 1 in 5 critical hit (crunch wise, we know fluff wise what that translates to) but ultimately for sheer damage output the guardian rifles put out more damage. but thats still gun to gun. like how the Kabalitte is stated better in game making them faster and a all around stup up from the guardian, the necron warrior is also a step up from the guardian putting them on a even playing field (RP wise) to the kaballite warrior stat wise (thought the additional regeneration rules and extra HP might give them the slightest edge) But anyhow i just found it funny to discover that in ranged combat the weak craftworlders had the higher damage output from their guns than even the necron warrior. step up past the line troops however and weapon stats go wildly diffrent ways, craftworld weapons tend to stay the way of high penetration or high damage with the "reliable" rule, DE weapons turn up the rate of fire and the range until you hit the dark lances and the more unique weapons then they just outstat the craftworld counterparts all around. and as you reach the higher teirs of cron weaponry well it doesn't out range DE weapons but does it ever out-preform. serving as both a CQC of quite some power and a ranged weapon the Necron equivalents of their damage output even puts the dark lances to shame. summery of my finding DE: lower teir weapons are short range low damage with increasing ROF w/ special effects, higher teir is long range high damage W/ special effects Craftworlders: short range good ROF with high damage only reaper launcher proving to potentially outpreform it's DE counterparts Crons: mid range slow ROF, significant damage which increases with teir. We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 17:33, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ghost, about the DE pic you wanted me to modifiy.....there is a slight problem. The pic is too small. If I enlarge it, it's just gpoing to look like a bunch of useless pixels. Maybe there is a different pic I can modify? 40kfan (talk) 18:32, January 26, 2014 (UTC) RAWR CHAAAT!T42 (talk) 01:42, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Truth be told, I don't really like Albus Mors. Although Supah seemed to approve of him, I can't really feel that he has much potential. Is there a way to delete him?Overlord347 (talk) 19:43, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Overlord347 thumb|You like so far?Hi Ghost, just giving you a quick update on that Kabalite you requested. It's been slow going so far, but I will be able to finish it by the end of the month (maybe). Sorry it's taking so long. The good news is, I have the unfinshed picture for you, so you may critique it and tell me anything else you want done to it. 40kfan (talk) 19:42, February 5, 2014 (UTC) thumb|You Like?GOOD NEWS! YOUR PICTURE IS COMPLETED! 40kfan (talk) 23:16, February 7, 2014 (UTC) bladium is coming back? :) muhahaha We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 21:12, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I wonder how long it'll take before he throws a hissy fit over not being able to replace the emperor with Superman minus the Kryptonite problem. We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 21:52, February 11, 2014 (UTC) #kony2014 Just giving you a quick update on the picture request for the Kabal of the Broken MInd. It's been slow going, and not just because it's hard to make Rainbow Dark Eldar. School has been beating the crap out of me lately so I'm probably going to have as much time to work on my recent projects (including your pic request). The good news is that I will have a sample pic ready in a few days (hopefully) so I can show you what I'm doing and see what you think. 40kfan (talk) 18:49, March 31, 2014 (UTC) shrexcellent choice of icon i am ogrewhelmed by this man's choice of avatar in fact, i was so shocked by its appearance i had to look it over a shrekond time Light, in the absence of eyes, illuminates nothing. (talk) 22:37, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Merry Goatmas Have a gift from libr's sack. --Lither My talk My wiki 18:30, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Colonel Ivren Mannix, a Veteran Jumper, frontline commader and master of creative murder. Hope this will suffice LordReaper (talk) 05:52, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Gost, could you get reaper or someone to write the next chapter for the collab? I've had shit tonnes of work and stuff to do lately aswell as having trouble with getting my ideas down and written. Orkmarine 14:38, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Ok sure, what am I writing? LordReaper (talk) 05:58, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Ok well i'm going for a boarding action, anything I should know about Dark Eldar ships? LordReaper (talk) 08:40, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Ok so human ships, I'll carry this out like a simple boarding then. LordReaper (talk) 09:50, June 18, 2014 (UTC) And the Chapter is done, any issues? LordReaper (talk) 10:52, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Is Ghosting. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 02:36, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi Ghost. I recently remembered one of my articles, the Bone Collector I thought it might be interesting if he had some kind of connection or history with Fihyrilar. Get back to me if you have any ideas on the matter. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 06:33, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Ghost aren't you a chat mod. Supha's being a bitch over his invented word for limp wristed bitches. Can you unban me? Imposter101 (talk) 00:09, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Ghost, ignore Supha's bitching. He can't actually do anything to you, without breaking the rules of course. Imposter101 (talk) 00:16, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Short Story , , (UTC) |text=Hey Ghost, finished the latest draft of the stories first chapter, just over 2100 words. Tell me what you think, and feel free to edit it or make adjusments as you see fit; http://pastebin.com/5NQ30TEc Imposter101 (talk) 18:12, August 3, 2014 (UTC) }} The chat doesn't seem to be working for me. So, you said you wanted to enlist my artistic talents? 40kfan (talk) 06:42, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay greyish color it is. Sorry about all the green, I thought that would make it a bit more "Nurglish".40kfan (talk) 15:33, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Ghost I'm in the IRL. Imposter101 (talk) 15:48, August 16, 2014 (UTC) The IG collab has started. The Liberation of Kircine. 40kfan (talk) 00:26, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey, sorry for my absense, working on the colab now LordReaper (talk) 09:49, August 26, 2014 (UTC) thumb|You like so far?Here's another sample pic for the claimants. It's almost done. And I must sadly inform you that the scene that you described is wishful thinking, and that your Hunter is the most OP fuck I have come across in all your writing. I'm sorry I hurt your magnum opus, but nowhere did I say that the Warp Talon actually killed the Hunter, in fact I'm pretty sure he just pissed him off. So he ran to fight another day. Seems pretty reasonable doesn't it? If you wanted to make changes to my chapter, you could have always just told me your grievances over my talk page, rather than editing the stuff I had just written.--40kfan (talk) 23:54, October 14, 2014 (UTC) As requested; http://boards.4chan.org/tg/thread/35685716/you-are-now-part-of-the-dark-eldar-race-your-work --Imposter101 (talk) 16:57, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Goast, you know that Ghu'Tog supply depot we're about to assault in the Game of Yalik V? You mind describing it for me?40kfan (talk) 22:43, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Is delete. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 18:59, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey Goast, I'm thinking of making an article concerning Eldar Harlequins. Any insights? Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 04:13, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Okay, see you on the chat then. Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 04:57, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Yet you still don't know the difference between "its" and "it's". — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 00:56, June 9, 2015 (UTC)